The Duel
by Slade1987
Summary: This is based off of a scene from the 1973 movie The Three Musketeers. I was thinking upon it and these characters seemed like they could play the parts nicely. Enjoy the results.


Zack passed beneath the archway and entered the courtyard. It was a wide sprawling complex with a maze of pillars around its perimeter. Looking up he spied nuns going about their daily task. In the center of the courtyard were lines of laundry hanging in the afternoon sun to dry. It wasn't hard to spot his opponent. Angeal sat atop the well at the center of the courtyard amidst the billowing sheets and habits, sharpening his blade idly. With a pleasant smile, Zack approached and gave a bow with a sweep of his hat.

Angeal chuckled. "You're prompt young man."

"I always try to be on time."

Angeal nodded approval as he returned to the sharpening of his rapier. "I must say though that you did injure my shoulder somewhat."

Zack frowned. "I am sorry for that. If it is too great an inconvenience we can reconvene at a time of your choosing."

Angeal shook his head as he looked down the edge of his sword. "You are very kind but no, I fight just as well with my left. I trust you will not mind the handicap?"

"Not at all." Zack responded as he set his bags down and placed his hat atop them.

The sound of heated conversation came from the entrance to the courtyard. Zack turned to find two more gentlemen approaching and smiled as he recognized both. It seemed he wouldn't have to wait for his other two opponents after all.

"Ah." Angeal said with pleasure. "My seconds."

The taller of the two, the one with the long silver hair, cast Zack a withering gaze before looking to Angeal. "Are you fighting this boy? I was to fight him this day."

"Not until two o'clock sir." Zack supplied helpfully.

The redheaded one shook his head. "No, _I _was to fight him."

"At three o'clock." Zack reminded him politely.

Angeal had stopped sharpening his blade upon his companions' approach now leaned forwards with interest. "How long have you been in Paris boy?"

"Since eight o'clock this morning." Zack responded.

Angeal's eyebrows rose. "You waste little time I see."

Zack shrugged and gave a friendly smile. "My father suggested that I fight duels."

Angeal chuckled and looked at his companions who regarded Zack with an equal mixture of confusion and amusement. "Well." He stood and tossed his blade into the air, catching it by the blade. "Since you're so eager I see no reason to delay further. Prepare yourself."

Zack nodded and swept off his cloak, preparing to draw his blade as Angeal stretched, testing his good arm in the sun.

The silver haired gentleman cleared his throat loudly. "The Cardinal's guards."

"Quickly gentlemen sheath!" The redhead called as he produced a book from a pocket and made as if he were reading it.

Zack looked around in confusion as the trio made as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on as a half-dozen red-cloaked men approached.

"Well well well, Musketeers, dueling in defiance of the edicts." Their leader said quietly as he twirled the tip of a well greased mustache.

"This is a private affair gentlemen." Angeal said with a wave of his hand as he eyed the interlopers. "Be on your way if you please."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The guards' captain spoke again in his oily tone. "You see we have orders to suppress disorder and arrest brawlers. Be so kind as to give up your swords and come with us."

"Impossible." Angeal stated succinctly as he came to stand in front of Zack.

"Unthinkable." The silver haired gentleman said as he glared at the guards.

"Unlikely." The red haired gentleman added as he closed his book and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The captain shrugged, not looking at all surprised, he even seemed pleased. "Then we must challenge you."

The six guardsmen drew their weapons and arrayed themselves opposite the Musketeers. The silver haired gentlemen pursed his lips thoughtfully as the red head stepped to join his fellows.

"There are six of them and we are only three."

"No!" Zack cried. "Four."

The silver haired gentleman looked over Zack's decrepit appearance. "You're not one of us."

Angeal spared Zack a glance. "This is not your affair boy."

"I may not have the tunic but I have the heart of a Musketeer!" Zack proclaimed to the trio.

Angeal chuckled and exchanged an amused glance with the red head.

"Young man you may retire." The Captain said with an amused smile. "Save your skin, and quickly."

Zack shook his head; the red head regarded him curiously for a moment. "What is your name young sir?"

"Zack."

The red head nodded and gave a friendly smile. "Well then." He gestured to himself. "Genesis." He gestured to the silver haired gentleman. "Sephiroth." He gestured to Angeal next and with a flourish to Zack. "Angeal and Zack." He gripped his sword with a merrily vicious smile. "Forward!"

With a shout the trio rushed the guards who broke off to meet their opponents. Zack caught a brief glimpse of Sephiroth rushing his first opponent, his rapier flashing out in a rapid flurry of movement. The guard collapsed to the ground and Sephiroth simply walked past him without a second thought, moving silently to his next opponent. Angeal charged forwards and engaged another opponent, favoring his left and uninjured arm heavily. Zack had little time to pay attention to that however as he had his own opponent to engage. There was a flurry of blows exchanged and after a moment's engagement Zack's blade flew far afield. He backed away from the guardsman rapidly and shouted desperately.

"Sword!"

Sephiroth, who had found another opponent, elbowed said guard in the face and three the man's blade to Zack with a snarl.

"For God's sake sir!"

Zack ignored the reprimand and reengaged his opponent with renewed vigor, running in between the billowing laundry hanging across the courtyard. He stumbled over a red cloaked guard and sparred a glance towards a flash of red hair as Genesis fought off another assailant. His own foe stabbed and thrashed his blood with great skill, forcing Zack back further in the laundry. That was where he found his advantage however, using the fluttering sheets as a distraction, their movement concealing his own. He thrust forwards as his opponent overextended himself and was rewarded with a spattering of red blood in stark contrast to the white sheets. He looked around searchingly for another opponent and found that Sephiroth had already felled two as Genesis had dealt with his own opponent in turn. Another guard rushed towards Zack. He grabbed a clothesline and swung upwards, kicking the guard squarely on the chest. The unfortunate foe landed flat on his back, his sword falling from his hands as Zack stood over him. The guard held his hands up in surrender and Zack grinned widely, his body a rush with the thrill of victory. The sound of clashing steel still sounded however and when he looked he saw a harried and harassed Angeal disarmed and falling back from his first opponent who obviously had the upper hand.

"No, leave him to me!" roared Zack as he charged forwards to engage his newest foe.

After a few quick thrusts he stood even with the guard who gazed back at him steely eyed. Then Genesis and Sephiroth were at his side, their own swords at the ready as they shielded the injured Angeal from his attacker.

"Put down your sword sir!" Sephiroth commanded imperiously.

The guard shook his head. "No!"

All seemed ready to charge the lone guard who seemed just as ready to give them his all in a final desperate fight when the Captain whom Zack had stabbed amongst the laundry cried out to his last standing man.

"Surrender, I order you."

The guard hesitated a moment before shrugging. "Well, that's different." he snapped his blade over his knee and backed away respectfully.

Sephiroth smiled smugly, a wise decision, then gazed with great distaste at the slashes across the front of his clothes.

"This cost me ten pistoles." he growled as he turned to one of the fallen guards and snatched up the man's purse. He examined the contents for a moment before smiling dangerously. "No, twenty pistoles."

The remaining guard took a step forward threateningly but the Captain was there a moment later, placing his hand on the man's chest in warning.

"Thank you gentlemen for a fine sport." Angeal said with a half bow. Attend to your wounded."

"And your dead." Genesis said reproachfully as he crossed himself.

"Gather your things young man." Angeal called to Zack. "Tonight you sit with the Musketeers."

Zack grabbed his bags with a last look at the now four guards, two of him were injured badly.

"Will they be alright?"

"Quite alright, this is a Nunnery, the Nuns will tend to them." Angeal provided stoically as he plucked the purse from Sephiroth's hand. "The motto of the Musketeers is all for one and one for all young man." he continued as he opened the purse. "What this means is four for me, four for you, and four each for my companions."

Sephiroth didn't object though he certainly seemed affronted that his plunder had been taken from him without so much as a 'by your leave'.

Angeal handed four pistoles to Zack. "You my young man need four for lodging and I'd suggest a servant, my dear Sephiroth needs four to afford to dress himself decently." at this Sephiroth bristled though he took the coin in his hand Zack had the distinct feeling that Angeal's veiled insults towards Sephiroth was a common occurrence. "My dear Genesis requires four to impress his latest mistress." Genesis raised an elegant eyebrow but beyond that showed no reaction to Angeal's comment. "And I..."

"And you?" prompted Zack curiously.

Angeal looked around at them all gravely. "I need a drink." he placed an arm around Zack's shoulder and guided him down the foul and fetid Parisian street. "You'll find young man that life always looks rosier at the bottom of a glass."

Zack said nothing as their procession proceeded down the street. Sephiroth and Genesis again took up their conversation, seemingly about the questionable honor of Genesis' latest mistress while Angeal regaled Zack with advice about the city's infamous environs. It felt satisfying to be in the company of three of the King's Musketeers and to be taken in among them as a friend and comrade. He wasn't dead, and now seemed to have made three very dangerous and loyal friends. All in all, Zack felt it was not such a bad day after all and his aspirations to join the ranks of the Musketeers looked brighter than ever.


End file.
